The prior art teaches ski conversion kits that require complete removal of wheels and subsequent replacement of the wheels with a ski assembly. Also, the prior art teaches conversion kits that are only compatible with a single brand/model of ski trailer. Thus, the prior art teaches away from a ski conversion kit adaptable to different brands or models of ski trailers.